This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In modern hydrocarbon drilling and production operations, there is an ever-increasing need to add more sensors and instrumentation to equipment. However, the installation of additional sensors and instrumentation with subsea hydrocarbon drilling and production operations raises challenges regarding the infrastructure needed to supply power and handle communications to and from these sensors and instrumentation. Since subsea conditions can be hostile, minimizing the number and size of equipment near a well, such as wires or external batteries, is a common objective. Accordingly, there is a need for subsea electrical power generation to power components on a subsea assembly while minimizing the number and size of additional pieces of equipment required.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.